At The Mercy Of Loki (Dark Loki Smut)
by Avalon Medieval
Summary: After his mother's death, Loki plots to murder Jane's kin so that she will suffer as he has suffered. Revenge quickly turns to punishing passion after capturing Jane's sister. Warning; adult themes, violence, & has rape. Mature Rating!
1. Chapter 1

Warning : Basically a short story of Loki being abusive to a mortal woman over and over until the demons in his soul is soothed. Loki is pretty brutal in this one. I wrote him quite abusive and sadistic, so if you are sensitive to that kind of darkness, stop reading now. There is some rape and violence.

ABOUT LOKI: Loki threatens the Black Widow with rape and twisted torture in the Avengers. He threatens Jane in Thor 1 with his comment to Thor "Maybe I will pay her a visit.". He is sick and twisted in the movies and the comics!

Loki smiled as he peered down at the silver moon pendant in the palm of his tiny hand. "It is beautiful, mother. Thank you."

Frigga smiled at her ten year old son, stroking a piece of soil from his lengthy dark hair. No doubt the remnants of a fight lost to Thor. "It is not for its beauty that I bestow this gift upon you, but for its importance. You see, the sun is powerful and mighty. The sun is the center of all life. We could not live without it. Behind the sun follows the moon. The moon controls the waters, volcanoes, crops, and at times, our sanity. She is sister to the sun. She is a vital part of life. We grow our food by her sign, she foretells our future, and she brings forth babies that refuse to come. Without the moon, the sun would completely be alone…so you see, the moon is just as important as the sun, but it is often overlooked because of the sun's radiant and sometimes boisterous glare."

Clutching the pendant tightly as if his life depended upon it, Loki nodded, understanding his mother's double meaning. She always found subtle ways of nurturing him in the shadow of his brother. He beamed up at her intersecting a motherly kiss upon his forehead.

"You are significant, Loki. Your life is crucial. Never forget that no matter how brightly Thor shines."

Loki cried out "_mother_" in a tortured voice, his eyes closed, still rooted in slumber. He suddenly jerked erect shattering the dream.

Loki woke, the old heartache filling his chest, as painful as it had been six months ago when he was first informed of his mother's tragic death. Wiping the sleep from his weary eyes, he slung his feet over the bed to stand. Faltering, a painful tearing in his heart, he braced himself, fighting the churning sickness in his gut. It was as if her soul was desperate to be with his, summoning him from her eternal resting place. She was alone as he felt.

It was all Jane's fault. Frigga had sacrificed her life for the mortal wench's survival. Now his mother, the only person who had ever cared for him, was dead while that bitch Jane lived happy and content at his brother's side. His soul twisting, spiraling beyond control, suffering, lonely, desperate for revenge. He hurt. Jane needed to hurt too. She needed to pay for what she reaped.

Loki stepped into the chilly evening. A pack of wolves greeted the night in the distance. Already stars glimmered, filling the sky with veils of golden dust. Glazing at the glow of the rising moon, he inhaled the night-scented breeze deep into his lungs, his soul swirling, anguished memories plaguing his heart, his opals reflecting inner pain. A small childlike voice cried out within his soul. He clutched the pendant that his mother had gifted him as a child as tears welled hotly in his eyes. She was gone. She was really gone and he was utterly alone.

He could murder Jane, but that would induce his mother's sacrifice to vain. No, Jane needed to live and suffer, suffer as he has suffered. A weary smile tugged at the corner of his lips; someone had to pay. He could kill Thor, but in doing so would shame his mother's memory. There had to someone else; someone who means as much to Jane as Frigga meant to Loki.

"Heimdall!" Loki summoned, dismounting after a hard sprint across the rainbow bridge.

Golden eyes, illuminated by the flush of moonbeams, peered out from the Bifrost. "Yes, my lord." Heimdall answered in a voice reflecting discontent.

"Cast your gaze to Midgard and tell me who fills Jane's heart other than my brother. Does she have a mother?"

The seer crinkled his eyebrows, suspicion mirroring his reflection. "Why?"

Loki narrowed his eyes, his voice a warning. "Did you ever once question my father during all your years of service to him?"

"Never!" Heimdall replied.

Loki took a deliberate step in his direction resulting in Heimdall turning toward Midgard.

"Jane's parents have long passed. I only see Thor."

Loki placed a hand on Heimdall's shoulder, griping in a threatening manner. "Look harder!" He ordered with a hiss.

Heimdall closed his eyes as if contemplating telling his king the truth of his sight. He knew better. Sighing with defeat, he turned, and spoke in a shame-washed tone. "She has a sister. Her name is Willow."

The dark king sneered malevolently. Heimdall knew what that look meant and added, "She is barely a woman, my lord."

Loki's wicked reflection melted. Somberly, he clasped Heimdall's shoulder. "Even better!" Now flashing a radiant grin boasting of cruel intentions. Jane would soon suffer the painful torment that Loki felt night after night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chin resting upon bent knees, Willow searched the sky, her eyes taking refuge in the fleeting clouds. She had just endured an intense argument with Jane over her refusal to apply for college. The young woman grimaced, she was nothing like Jane. She had no idea what she wanted to do with the rest of her life and she was not about to jump into a degree that she had no inclination to achieve.

The buzzing of her cell phone drew her attention. She picked it up and rolled her eyes, casting it back down ignoring the call. It was her best friend and Willow knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to party at the club tonight and the last thing Willow desired to do was party. She sighed hopelessly, feeling as if she did not belong in this era. There was more to life than college and parties.

She reclined on the picnic table picturing her friend's distorted face knowing that she was purposely being ignored. She probably wanted to hook her up with some bloke, some unsophisticated guy who listened to rap and watch ridiculous movies like "Bad Teacher" and "Robocop". No, she truly did not belong in this world.

Banishing her agitation, Willow closed her eyes, conjuring Asgard and what it would be like to live there. She had never visited the realm, but had a fantastic image painted by Thor in her mind. Thor was crazy to give up such a fantasy to live in her dull world, but he was in love…and love was something Willow did not believe in, at least not in this modern era.

"I apologize for interrupting your daydream, but would you be so kind to grant me directions to Highland Falls?"

Willow sat erect finding a young handsome man with dark wavy locks dressed in an elegant suit before her. She smiled politely, "The falls are about 10 miles west, but I think you are a bit overdressed for them." She added the last with a faint giggle. How odd that he knew she was daydreaming.

The gentleman returned the smile and said, "I am not from around here. Thank you for the directions, Miss?"

"My name is Willow Foster and you are?"

The man's friendly demeanor melted, evolving into a sinister grin. He held his hand up and his apparel transformed into something from like a sci-fi flick. "I am Loki of Asgard."

Willow came to her feet, eyes wide in disbelief. She had heard all about Loki from Thor and from the news when he invaded her planet reaping destruction. "You are supposed to be dead!"

"I see my dear brother has told you all about me."

Loki licked his lips as he stalked about her, studying her, his eyes burning with an inner fire. She was fairer than he had imagined. He had expected a geeky girl like her sister. She met his gaze, a fearful glint sparkling in her Irish eyes. For a moment he seemed to sink into the softness of her eyes, but then quickly snapped back to reality. He stopped only inches from her flesh, cocking his head, a sadistic smile spreading across his lips.

"Thor is with Jane. They just left to Florida to study some approaching storms." She rushed her words in a panicky voice.

"I am not here for my brother."

Bristling with fear, she quaked, "What are for here for?"

Still smiling, Loki reached down and trailed his finger down her cheek and replied in a low, hissing tone. "You."

Instinctively, Willow slapped his hand away and lunged toward the forest. The mortal was not quick enough to out sprint the god. Loki wrenched her arm from behind, slinging her around and bending her over the picnic table, snaring her arms behind her back. Willow screamed hysterically for help, squirming, kicking, struggling to free herself from his powerful entrapment.

Loki shoved his masculine body into hers from behind, capturing a fistful of hair and burying her face into the wood of the table. "There is no escape, little mortal." He hissed, his mouth now only inches from her ear, his warm breath casting chills up her spine.

Tasting the blood seeping from her lip inflicted from being smothered into the table, Willow muttered as loudly as she could. "What do you want with me?"

Before Loki could reply, a male's voice hailed from behind. "Hey, what are you doing to that girl?"

Loki flashed around, yanking Willow's tiny body with him. He revealed a glowing staff and pointed it toward the jogger. The young man grunted painfully as he froze with blue ice. Willow squealed as Loki drug her toward the frozen statue and smashed it into pieces with one blow from his staff.

"Shut your mouth!" Loki snapped, shaking the wailing girl brutally.

She flayed at his chest. "You did not have to kill him!"

"Like I don't have to kill you!" He shouted, lowering his staff into the ground, beaming them into a flash of light.


	3. Chapter 5

The next day Willow's only company had been the coming and going of servants. They prepared her a searing bubble bath, stoked the fire, and served regal trays of food. They barely spoke, but their sorrowful eyes revealed their pity.

Pushing away the food, Willow asked the server, "How long do I have?"

The older woman squinted her brows as if sharing her pain, and replied, "I do not know, child. He has never done this before."

"Can you tell me anything?"

The servant shook her head sadly, "Only that he has an insatiable thirst for obscene sex, but I guess you found this out the hard way. The only thing I know that might bring you comfort is that I have never known him to kill any woman. Take hope in that. Do not fight him. Swallow your pride and submit, and perhaps he will show you mercy."

Willow remained silent, taking in the woman's wise words. "His mother? He loved her, yes?"

She smiled and patted Willow's hand noting the faint bruises outlining her tiny wrist. "Oh yes, very much. We all did. Loki was not always like this. He was once a good man, mischievous, but good-hearted. And even now, he is fair to his people. He rules with an iron fist, but he is not a tyrant and he does care for us. Unlike his brother, Loki has always placed Asgard first."

"So it is just Midgards that have fallen to his cruel side."

"He bears no worth in mortal life, not many Asgardians do. But you are more than a Midgard in his eyes. You are the sister of the woman who caused his mother's death."

A young servant entered bearing fresh linen and a clean gown for Willow, breaking the conversation.

Because of the explicit content in the rest of this story, I have moved it to Archive Of Our Own. You can find it by searching for the title or by searching Avalonmedieval (no space, just one word.) I will no longer be posting on this site.


End file.
